


5 videos Inoo recorded in Hawaii

by alchemicink



Series: 5 Times... [3]
Category: Hey! Say! JUMP
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-02
Updated: 2014-02-02
Packaged: 2018-01-10 23:09:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1165678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alchemicink/pseuds/alchemicink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A camera can capture brief moments of friendship and silliness. </p><p>(Also featuring pineapples. Lots and lots of pineapples.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	5 videos Inoo recorded in Hawaii

**Author's Note:**

> I've never been to Hawaii, but these drabbles didn't really require specifics, so I think it all turned out okay.
> 
> Disclaimer: This is not meant to be a completely accurate representation of the people I'm writing about. It's just for fun!

**1st video:**  
The camera pans across the airport lobby, capturing the image of the vast amount of people around. Inoo turns around to capture JUMP, still weary from the flight, waiting for their luggage. Chinen is garnering a few stares from passersby for stretching. Being cramped up in an airplane never quiet agreed with the youngest member of their group.  
  
“Here we are in HAWAII,” Yabu shouts into the camera, his face suddenly appearing out of nowhere to fill up the screen.  
  
“Too close,” Inoo says, taking a step back so Yabu’s face isn’t all blurry on the screen.  
  
The camera mic picks up Takaki’s voice somewhere behind Yabu (who is currently making odd faces at the screen). “Is anybody else really hungry?”  
  
“I am,” comes Yamada’s voice.  
  
Yuto’s enthusiastic voice quickly follows with “Let’s eat pineapple!”  
  
At the mention of food, Yabu turns away and Inoo is free to film the entire group again.  
  
Unfortunately for the hungry ones, Daiki points out that their luggage is finally here and everyone instantly makes a mad dash to grab their suitcases. No one wants to be stuck without clothes for a week in a foreign country.  
  
Inoo turns the camera around so it’s filming his face.  
  
“Day one in Hawaii,” he says with a smile and then ends the recording.

 

 **2nd video:**  
The camera zooms in on the four boys attempting to master the hula. Inoo makes sure to do an individual close-up of each of the grass skirts worn by Yamada, Yuto, Keito, and Chinen. The sounds of the rest of his group laughing are heard in the background, which drowns out the peppy music the boys are supposed to be dancing to.  
  
Yuto is having trouble coordinating his arms and hips together and Yamada gives up dancing entirely in order to watch the spectacle of flailing limbs. Inoo pans over to the left to capture Keito’s look of intense concentration as he moves to the rhythm of the music. He’s mouthing words to himself.  
  
Chinen, of course, looks as though he had been doing the hula since he was born.  
  
Inoo turns the camera around so it’s filming his face.  
  
“I’m going to take a moment to apologize to the people of Hawaii on behalf of my friends who are currently destroying an ancient art form,” he says and then ends the recording, but not before the mic picks up the sound of a crash and an “ouch.”

 

 **3rd video:**  
“I think I’m getting sunburn,” Daiki complains, and Inoo’s camera focuses on him frantically reapplying sunscreen. The beach in the background provides some nice scenery to the shot. “Sunburn is the worst. Showers are miserable and then it starts peeling which is really the worst. Do you need any, Inoo?”  
  
Daiki turns towards the camera and instantly looks both surprised and annoyed. “How long have you been recording me?” he shrieks. His voice pitches up at the end, not unlike a screeching bird.  
  
“Long enough to see that you missed a spot on your arm,” Inoo answers.  
  
“Hey, are you guys going to swim or not?” Takaki’s voice calls out from a distance. Inoo swings around to capture the older boy standing alone in the breaking blue waves. Without waiting for an answer, Takaki dives under an oncoming wave and quickly reappears on the other side of it. Inoo zooms in and captures the joyful look on Takaki’s face.  
  
Inoo turns the camera around so it’s filming his face.  
  
“Here we have the Takaki fish in its natural habitat,” Inoo says in a stage-whisper and then ends the recording.

 

 **4th video:**  
“Day four in Hawaii,” Inoo says, as the camera screen comes into focus on a table spread with food. “We’re apparently having a pineapple feast.”  
  
“We’ve got pineapple juice, pineapple slices, dried pineapple, pineapple cake…” Yuto says, pointing to each item of food. The camera pans away from Yuto and his over-enthusiastic monologue to focus on other things. “Hey!”  
  
“What do you like most about Hawaii?” Inoo asks the closest person, Keito.  
  
“Uh,” Keito says. Being put on the spot, his face perfectly mirrors a deer in the headlights. His eyes dart around for inspiration. “The volcanoes?”  
  
“Didn’t we almost push you into one of those?” Yamada says from the other side of the table.  
  
“Keito’s favorite part of Hawaii was getting lei’d!” Daiki shouts obnoxiously.  
  
Yabu laughs entirely too loudly at the pun and takes a large gulp of his pineapple juice. Inoo zooms the camera in on Yabu’s cup. “That may or may not actually be pineapple juice,” he whispers.  
  
Inoo zooms out and pans the camera around for a wider shot of the entire group at the table. Yuto is still pointing and naming all the foods, but only Chinen looks as though he is listening.  
  
“And PINEAPPLE SHRIMP,” Yuto concludes his list, looking proudly.  
  
Inoo turns the camera around so it’s filming his face.  
  
“And, uh, I guess that’s it,” Inoo says and ends the recording.

 

 **5th video:**  
“Today is our last day in Hawaii,” Inoo announces to his camera screen before flipping around to show the boys picking up some last minute souvenirs.  
  
“Do you think my brother will like this shirt? Look at the colors!” Yuto asks Hikaru who is perusing the shirts as well. Inoo zooms in on the T-shirt that says _Honk if you love Hawaii._  
  
“Sure why not?” Hikaru says and pulls out another that says _I got lei’d in Honolulu._  
  
Keito, who has been playing translator all trip, silently walks away and doesn’t bother to tell them that they are looking in the girls’ section.  
  
Inoo turns and captures Yamada and Takaki looking at keychains. Yamada is already holding a whole basket full of souvenirs for the multitude of people he promised them for. What he doesn’t realize is that Chinen has been sneakily adding things to his basket while he isn’t looking.  
  
“You going to buy anything?” Yabu asks Inoo.  
  
Inoo turns to his left to film Yabu’s face. The older boy grins.  
  
“Because I already bought this really tacky fridge magnet for you,” Yabu continues, holding up the present for the camera.  
  
“Thanks,” Inoo says, laughing.  
  
Inoo turns the camera around so that it’s filming his face.  
  
“See you soon, Japan. We’re coming home,” Inoo says and cuts off the recording with a smile.


End file.
